The present invention relates to method and apparatus for measuring the normal component of forces influencing machine elements (such as short beams, short shafts etc., which are placed on two supports), substantially independently of any tangential components of the forces which may occur. An example of a field to which the invention is applicable is the load in crane cables to avoid overlapping, i.e. as overload protection.